


Three's Company

by AngelQueen



Series: Porn Battle Entries [8]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Half-Sibling Incest, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn Battle, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-07
Updated: 2014-02-07
Packaged: 2018-01-11 11:01:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1172256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelQueen/pseuds/AngelQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She loves watching them.</p><p>For 2014 Porn Battle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three's Company

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the 2014 Porn Battle.
> 
> Prompt: Arthur/Gwen/Morgana, incest

She loves watching them. Whether she rides him hard, or she lies back and he spreads her thighs to bury himself inside her, it is a sight to behold. One bright as sunshine, the other dark as midnight.

Gwen knows she should be horrified, ashamed of what she is seeing. They are kin, siblings though they only share one parent. Sometimes she wonders if it is because of that parent that they do this. An act of defiance. Uther did not raise them as siblings, did nothing to stop the speculation that Morgana would one-day be Arthur’s wife and queen. In their minds that see only the black and white of what their father did. To them, his inaction is an endorsement, and that is enough justification.

Gwen watches them now, stretched out on the bed. Morgana is next to her, her head thrown back, moaning as Arthur buries his face between her legs. “Just like that, little brother,” Morgana hisses, her body twitching. “Such a good little brother.”

Gwen bites back a laugh, and then is distracted when Morgana’s gasps begin to increase in intensity. She has seen this before, and knows she is close. Leaning forward, Gwen reaches out and presses the palm of her hand against the back of Arthur’s head. “Stop,” she commands, and is glad to see that he obeys her instantly, if Morgana’s protesting groan is any indication.

They don’t do this often, but she loves it when they do. Both of them are the most powerful people in the kingdom, and that power is always there in public and in private, but sometimes, they relax that power, and leave themselves at her command.

“Up, Arthur,” she orders, tugging on the short strands of fair hair. He rises obediently, and Gwen shifts to her knees, pushing him until he rests between Morgana’s thighs. She reaches between them, brushing a single finger along Morgana’s wet folds. “Her Majesty is quite ready,” she comments, swirling her finger with the juices and breaching the folds ever so slightly. It’s enough to easily find the engorged nub and press on it for just a moment. Morgana moans and her hips twitch violently. “Quite ready,” Gwen adds, amused.

“Quite,” Morgana repeats through clenched teeth. Gwen struggles not to giggle. 

Slowly, with the patience born of loving and serving two headstrong people, she shifts her hand to take Arthur’s member in a careful, gentle grip. It doesn’t take much to guide it into Morgana’s waiting softness. Gwen can see the beads of sweat on both their brows, can see the strain around their eyes as they hold themselves still. Smiling to herself, Gwen slips off the bed and darts around to climb back up onto it, this time behind Arthur. Wrapping her arms around his chest, she rests her chin on his right shoulder. Before saying anything, she takes a moment to enjoy the view of Morgana lying beneath them, spread open and vulnerable, unable to do anything but wait to take what they give her.

Then Gwen turns her head and breathes into Arthur’s ear, “Finish it, Sire.”

He requires no further encouragement, and Arthur’s hips snap forward, eliciting a triumphant cry from Morgana. Their subsequent movements are jerky and primal, seeking their final fulfillment. Gwen relishes the movement of Arthur’s body against hers. It isn’t her time to receive him, and it won’t be for a time yet, but she can still find her pleasure in the lines of Arthur’s muscled skin, in the unique scent of Morgana’s pleasure. 

It isn’t long before Arthur stiffens in his climax, his seed shooting into Morgana’s waiting body. Gwen slides her fingers down to where they are joined and rubs Morgana’s nub again. It only takes a few swipes to shatter her completely, a thin, high wail escaping her.

Arthur collapses to Morgana’s side and Gwen leaves the two of them to regain their composure. She has yet to receive her pleasure tonight, but that’s fine. Morgana and Arthur will not leave her wanting, and indeed, she has no doubt that she will be well-taken care of.

Morning will be here soon enough, and they will resume their public rolls - the sibling-rulers of Camelot. Still, Gwen has no doubt that, soon enough, there will be an addition to their world. She has no magical senses like Morgana, but given their enthusiasm, Gwen is certain Morgana’s belly will begin to swell with her brother’s issue.


End file.
